


I'm fine

by aron_kristina



Category: Leverage
Genre: Charity Auctions, Community: qldfloodauction, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-01
Updated: 2011-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aron_kristina/pseuds/aron_kristina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot is sick, but he can take care of himself!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm fine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Usakeh at LJ. Beta by C.  
> Feedback and concrit is loved.

"I told you Nate, I'm fine," Eliot growls, or tries to growl. He sounds weak even to his own ears, but that is perhaps to be expected. He's been throwing up everything he's tried to eat for a day, and it's beginning to take its toll. He's currently lying on his sofa with a bucket next to him and towels on the floor. There is a glass of water on the low table next to the sofa, but Eliot hasn't dared even look at it for the last two hours in case it makes him throw up again. He's only just managed to get his stomach to feel like it's not trying to escape his body.

"Yeah, you're real fine, macho man," Nate says, and sits down in one of the chairs. Damn. Eliot knew he shouldn't have gotten matching chairs to go with his sofa. Eliot grunts and moves onto his back. The movement makes his head spin a bit, but he's been through worse.

"When did you last eat something?" Nate asks, not sounding terribly concerned. He looks over at Eliot who doesn't like having someone there when he's feeling like this.

"Last time I ate or last time it stayed down?" he asks, looking at the ceiling.

"I'm going out, and I'm taking your key with me," Nate says. "You're not locking me out again."

He leaves, and Eliot decides to try for some water. It's not very pleasant, his stomach feels sore, but it stays down at least. The effort it took to sit up and then drink a sip of water has left him exhausted, so he lies down again.

Sometime later Nate shows up again, carrying a bag. Eliot can guess what's in it, and he wants no part of it. He just wants to be left alone to suffer in peace.

"Yeah, yeah," Nate says from the kitchen. "I'm not leaving, so you can just suck it up." He comes out to Eliot's living room carrying two glasses, both containing liquids in various shades of radioactive.

"This one first," Nate says and holds out the glass with the red liquid. Eliot is too tired to even argue, so he takes the glass and sips slowly. It tastes horrible, so it's probably some kind of medicine. When he's drunk half the glass Nate switches it out for the other one. Eliot puts that one down on the table instead. When Nate looks at him in that way he has, must be some kind of dad thing, Eliot sighs.

"I'll drink it. I just want to be sure I'm not going to throw up first." He leans back into the sofa cushions.

"Hmm," Nate says, but he doesn't press the issue. Eliot closes his eyes. He’s just going to rest for a moment, then he’s going to throw Nate out.

When he wakes up again it’s dark outside. He’s lying down on the sofa and is wrapped in a blanket, something that doesn't please Eliot, because it means that someone has moved him without him noticing. When he looks up he sees Nate sleeping in the comfy chair, so it had probably been him. Eliot doesn't wake him. He also doesn't throw him out, even though he should. He just goes to the kitchen and drinks a glass of juice, and then he puts the blanket on Nate instead, tucking him in and stroking the hair off his forehead before going to sleep in his own bed.


End file.
